sonicfanfictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hedgehog and the Rabbit vs. the Red Hornets
The Hedgehog and the Rabbit vs. the Red Hornets Fanfic by Danny "D-Boy" Wheeler Narrated by Bunnie Rabbit =Summary= A swarm of villains known as the Red Hornets threatens Mobius. Sonic and Bunnie take them on. This is told from Bunnie's point of view. =Main Fic= Prolog: Invasion of the Red Hornets I was just walkin' over to meet Chuck at the ole chili-dog stand, when all of a sudden these red bugs started ta fly over our heads. They called theirselves the Red Hornets, and their leader was named Queen Crimsonia. She yelled out "I, Queen Crimsonia, will conquer this land for the glory of the Shadows of Dark Mobius!" I said to myself "It seemed all the villains ah've been meetin' were with these Shadow creeps!" I had to run to the palace to warn Sally-girl and Sugarhog. Sonic asked "Another Shadow attack?" I simply replied "Yeah. This time run by some buggers called the Red Hornets!" "Hmmm...," thought Sally. "The Red Hornets were some of the Shadows toughest flying troops. They were like an 'Air Force' to them." She then up and said "Sonic, you and Bunnie better check out the attacks!" "Aye-aye Sally," we said in unison as we headed out. Chapter 1: A Hornet Legion Attacks Bunnie It was about close to noon when we set out to stop those pesky Red Hornets. Sonic had more bug killers than a radioactive bullfrog. He asked "What do you have, Bunnie? Since you don't have robo-limbs anymore, you may have some problems!" I showed them a little old gadget that Rotor made and said "This here special magnet swatter's what Rotor gave me. He said that ah should use it to blast those bugs back to who knows where!" As soon as I done said that, I got ambushed by twenty or so hornets. They shot lasers from their stingers as if they were the livin' versions of Buzz Bombers. Sonic had ta bail me out to save my cute fuzz tail. I gave him a hug for it too. Chapter 2: Closin' In On The Nest We were a-climbing up the mountains to get to the nest to stop Crimsonia from doin' whatever she plans on doin'. But she didn't leave room for error, though: She sent one o' her drones to attack us. He was pretty slow and a bigtime blabbermouth. He constantly said "Abominate! Annihalate! Precipitate..." We hadda make a run for it, courtesy of Sonic's speed, up the mountain. But that drone didn't give up, he just up and continued in the chase! We made it to the top where the nest lay open. But we learned that the gates were opened for a good reason: Many of the Red Hornets were ready for us! We managed to KO a lot with our weapons, but ole Crimsonia blasted us with the stun beam on her scepter and knocked us unconscious. Chapter 3: Escape From The Dungeon We awoke in a musty dungeon cell, and through a chink in the wall, Sonic eavesdropped on Crimsonia tellin' how she planned on summonin' the Shadows into this word. As if we didn't have that problem before, we thought. Of course, as you may have guessed, the old drone came up, sayin' "Annihalation! Decimation! Abomination! Crystallization!..." He was more annoyin' than a mosquito bite on a hippo! What he did that was downright stupid was opennin' our cell door, probably to get us, but Sonic buzz sawed him and "annihalated" him. It was sicker than a cockroach fest in an old bathroom, with the bug goop flyin' every which way! We fought our way to freedom as we exterminated many of Crimsonia's forces to get to the main part of the nest. Chapter 4: Inside The Nest But as we got to the main chamber of the nest, we were ambushed by the guards. The queen said "Ah, so you have escaped my dungeon. How suprising! You are not the first who have tried, though not many have gotten as far as you have. Now we can have some 'entertainment'!" "What do you mean by'entertainment'?!," snapped Sonic. Crimsonia replied "Why, seeing you die in the hands of some of my best monsters, that's what I mean!" This was not gonna be good: Sonic and I were about to face the full brunt of the wrath of some bigtime bugs. The first of four monsters was a Giant Green Stag Beetle. Sonic buzzsawed through that beast quicker than a laser beam through quartz. The second challenge was a big red Dragonfly. We swatted it down when I tossed Sonic into the rafters and he buzzsawed a beam of wood. The wood crashlanded on the bug. The third big bug was the Forbidding Firefly, with firebreath and a look that would give Snively a heart attack. Sonic sprayed it with a bug bomb. The final attack was a Gargantuan Black Wasp. I just used my magnet swatter to smash the fiend. Epiog: Fall of Crimsonia I then looked up to ole Crimsonia and shouted "Ya'll got any more challenges?" If only I kept my mouth shut. Crimsonia just beared her stinger and attacked Sonic. Sugarhog barely blazed past the attack, but two guards grabbed him. All would have been lost, if I hadn't of tossed my little ole Magnet Swatter at Crimsonia and blew her up. After that, the nest was startin' to get shaky. Sonic carried me out as we barely escaped being smushed in the rubble. As we looked at the rubble in the nest. We could barely here that pesky drone's voice saying "Annihilation!... Abomination!... Qualification!...." Then the voice faded away. "Y,know," I said to Sonic, "the bug was a lunatic, but for some reason, I feel sorry for the drone." "Ah, you're just having an adrenaline breakdown," replied Sonic. "Let's go to Uncle Chuck's and celebrate!" The End =) =Trivia= * The inspiration behind the drone who keeps talking is a character in "Rock-A-Doodle"; in said movie, a small owl kept talking over and over, saying he wanted to annihilate the protagonists. Category:Fanfics